All My Way, On My Own
by Loon Of The Fruits
Summary: Ash leaves because he is tired of people saying that he can't do anything without their help. He is also going so no one will recognize him. R/R *Chap. 19 is up!* Need 3 reviews to continue! ;)
1. Leaving

All My Way, On My Own  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters.  
  
Ages: Ash: 14, Misty: 15, Brock: 19, Kara: 9  
  
Sorry if anyone else had this idea before me. I never knew or intended to take your ideas.  
  
This whole story is Ash's P.O.V., unless I say it isn't.  
  
Part: 1  
  
I watched the fire light flicker upon my companions face. I looked back to what I was doing. Actually I was packing, going by myself. Of course with Pikachu. I was just plain sick of "Ash, you wouldn't be this far without me," or "You won all of your badges because the leaders felt sorry for you. And all your Pokemon follow because they pity you," I was just plain sick of it. I was going to prove to Misty, Brock, Gary, and everyone else who thinks I could not do anything on my own wrong. I was going to prove that I can take care of myself too. I finished packing everything into my bag and started to write a letter on a piece of paper that was just lying around. I decided to do this at night so no one could hold me back.  
  
Misty and Brock,  
  
I am sorry but I am going on my own. I am tired of being insulted or told that I could not do anything without someone's help. I am going to prove that I am strong enough to survive on my own and become the Ultimate Pokemon Master without anyone's help. Pikachu is of course coming with me. I hope I did not hurt anyone's feelings by leaving. Maybe I'll see you guys again someday.  
  
Miss you, Ash Ketchum  
  
Pikachu had been silently saying good-bye to everyone even though they were asleep. I smiled as a tear of sadness and determination fell out of my eye. Pikachu did not like the idea of leaving but wanted to come with me. I was his best friend and trainer.  
  
"Come on Pikachu, let's go," I say.  
  
He nods and follows me into the woods. "It'll be alright, Pikachu. We can do it!" I smile to the electric rodent and he smiles back. I don't want to imagine what Misty's and Brock's face will look like when they find the note.  
  
"Pik pi kapi chu?" (Where are we going?) Pikachu asks.  
  
"To Malo Town," I say. I just finished the Johto Leauge and I got the top eight trainers. I was competing in the Lasono Leauge now. Pikachu stares ahead into the distance. I just walk on with Pikachu trying to get over this. Believe me I couldn't believe I was doing this.  
  
* * *  
  
It was now late in the morning at 9:37 a.m. to be exact. Pikachu and I had been walking since 1:13 a.m. and we were tired. The next town we would stop for sleep. I would not let Brock and Misty find or recognize me. I was going to change everything except my identity. If they found me they would try and force me to come back. My clothes, hair color, and not wear my hat. That was everything that was changing. I decided to get some rest at thinking I got two hours of sleep last night. Pikachu also had not gotten much sleep either.  
  
"Tired Pikachu?"  
  
He looks up at me and nods. I set in search of a hidden spot for our camp. I soon found one behind some blackberry bushes and decided to get some grub and sleep. I pick some juicey berrys and hand a bunch to Pikachu and myself. When we were done we both had berry juice covering our hands and wrists. Luckily I had taken some of the moist towelettes that Brock always stocked on for some overly protected reason. I took two out of the many and gave one to Pikachu and myself.  
  
"Here Pikachu," I say as he happily accepts the moist towelette.  
  
I fall back and watch the morning clouds fly by. Pikachu soon joined me at my side. My eyelids soon got heavy and I drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
My body shivers as I wake up and notice it is getting dark and a little cold. It seems that Pikachu had been up for awhile.  
  
"Hey Pikachu, how long have you been up?"  
  
"Pika pi pik," (about an hour.) he says.  
  
I nod and hear a russling sound in the bushes.  
  
"Pikachu, what's that?" I ask as the "thing" comes out of the bush. Pikachu doesn't know and does not awnser my question. As soon as the "thing" was clear I noticed it as human.  
  
"Hey you! I challenge you to a battle!" ot was a small girls voice.  
  
"Sure, but it is dark right now. How about tomorrow morning?" I ask as I examine the facil features. She had short ginger hair and I really couldn't make out the eye color. Her face was angry and sad looking at the same time. She wore a pair of long navy blue capris and a hot pink shirt.  
  
"Right NOW!" the girl screamed and started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Just battle!" she screamed making it be possible to faint because of the loud, peircing noise.  
  
"Alright!" I take out a pokeball and release the power that's inside. "Go, Bayleef!" I say as the plant Pokemon appears.  
  
"Okay! Go, Bellsprout!" The girl yells. "Don't let Kara down!" The Bellsprout nods and looks at Bayleef.  
  
"Bayleef, use your VINE WHIP!" Bayleef's vines come out and picks up the puny plant. I hear a loud crash a few seconds later. I figure Kara was a rookie trainer. "Bay bay!" (Yay yay!) "Good job Bayleef," when I look up to talk to Kara she was gone. "Huh," I was confused.  
  
"Pika pi ka? (Where is she?) he asked.  
  
"I don't know, but lets set up camp for the night and we can continue bright and early tomorrow," I say as the my sleeping bag was being pulled out by my hands.  
  
A/n- to continue or not to continue, that is thee question. To continue I need at least three reviews. :) 


	2. The New Me

All My Way, On My Own  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters.  
  
Ages: Ash: 14, TR: 21, Misty: 15, Brock: 19  
  
Sorry if anyone else had this idea before me. I never knew or intended to take your ideas.  
  
This whole story is Ash's P.O.V., unless I say it isn't.  
  
Part: 2  
  
"Arg," I groan as we walk away from where we had slept. That bright and early morning I had planned had turned into late and lazy morning. I wandered about in my thoughts as I was about to ask Pikachu a question. Instead of asking him the thoughts invaded my mind.  
  
"Pika chu pi?" (How much longer?) Pikachu asked slightly tired.  
  
"How much sleep did you get last night, Pikachu?"  
  
"Piiii...pika," (Ahhhh...none.)  
  
I rolled my eyes at this. "Pikachu," I complain. "Well about an hours more walk I expect." I say quite pleased at the thought of being in a nice warm bed.  
  
"PIKKK!" (YAYYY!) Pikachu yelled and ran slightly ahead.  
  
* * *  
  
I stood over the city on a hill. Malo town was huge beyond all reason. I could see the Pokemon Centre at the beggining.  
  
"Let's go Pikachu!" I say full of excitement.  
  
"Pikachu pi!" (Alright go!) he said as well as I did.  
  
We made a dash for the centre and quickly made it there.  
  
Before I rushed in I stopped imeadiatly when I saw two familiar faces. Misty was crying and Brock looked stern. I could believe that they were upset about me leaving but I didn't.  
  
"Pikachu let's come back later," I say starting towards the mall.  
  
"Pik?" (Why?) he asked a little annoyed.  
  
"Because," I continue down the sidewalk as I say this. Pikachu just shook his head and followed me.  
  
I hated the mall but I had no choice if I didn't want Brock or Misty to recognize me. I was going to get new clothes and dye my hair.  
  
"Pikachu pik pi?" (Where are we going?) "The mall," I say. "PIKA?" (WHAT?)  
  
"The mall," I continue with Pikachu following in shock.  
  
The mall soon comes in my view. I fliched as I head inside.  
  
"Pikachu, I am not staying here very long so don't get any ideas about telling everybody about this. I really don't like this," I say because Pikachu had recently been telling people stuff about me I didn't want them to know.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
I heard some giggling in the backround that soon turned into a raging laughter. Misty and Pikachu were rolling on the grass laughing their heads off.  
  
"What's so funny?" I ask in confusion.  
  
"Noth...ing!" Misty cried out in laughter.  
  
"WHAT?!" I was starting to get angry.  
  
"Pika...chu...pi...kapi...kupi..chupi...kachu..pikachu!" (You had a crush on Jessie when we started the journey!)  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
Misty stood up at this and almost fell back again in laughter. "You...did..too!"  
  
"Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!"  
  
"Yeah well I bet you had a crush on James!"  
  
Misty imeadiatly stopped laughing and blushed.  
  
"See!" I yell.  
  
"NO, I HAVE AND HAD A CRUSH ON SOMEONELSE!"  
  
"Oh, who then?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
The fight continued for along time. I had been ticked at Pikachu for a few days.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Pika," (Okay.) Pikachu said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and walked into a clothing store.  
  
I aimed myself towards a rack of clothing. Pikachu looked as if he had a question but didn't ask it. I knew what he would ask; Why are we looking at clothes? that would be his question. I am glad he didn't ask it.  
  
I soon found clothes that fit and were good enough. I held in my hand a navy blue shirt with a brown/tan vest. I also had a pair of khaki cargo pants. I paid for them and went to the bathroom to change.  
  
* * *  
  
"How do I look, Pikachu?" Pikachu just stared with big eyes.  
  
"Pika," (Good.) he said shaking his head out of shock. I stashed my old clothes in my backpack that was ripping apart, I needed a new one in other words. This time I headed towards the hair place.  
  
"Okay you can do this Ash," I muttered quietly to myself. I really didn't like the idea of getting my hair dyed but it was worth it.  
  
* * *  
  
I couldn't believe it, I was dying my hair blonde. I couldn't think of having my hair red. I didn't want people calling my Ronald McDonald with the shade they had. So I got blonde.  
  
"How bright do want it?" The lady asked me.  
  
"Not too bright but not too dark either," The lady looked at me confused and didn't awnser. I sat there looking at a magazine.  
  
"Pikachu kapi chu pi?" (Okay, what are you doing?) Pikachu asked a little annoyed.  
  
"I will tell you later," I say looking straight ahead into the mirror. I had foil all around my head. I sighed and looked back down to the magazine.  
  
* * *  
  
I stared into the mirror and gasped. I could barely recognize myself. My blonde hair worked well with my eyes and the outfit fit perfectly. Not too big or too small. Pikachu looked even more shocked. My unique cheeks showed well. Well Misty used to call them "uniqe cheeks."  
  
I still had to go get a new backpack. I searched through the mall and ran into someone very unexpected.  
  
"GARY!" I yell.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, of course! I am Ash! OOPS!" I just had spilled my little secret. "Please don't tell Misty and Brock!" I beg.  
  
"Ash...you look...uuuhhh...good." Gary was apperently dazed. Pikachu snickered.  
  
"Thanks, but please don't tell Misty or Brock!" I say a little above my normal voice as I was getting angry.  
  
"Okay..." I just let him stand there wandering.  
  
Did I really look that good? I really don't know. I never have or will care about how I look on the outside. I like people of who they are on the inside.  
  
I entered a store that looked as if bags were their speaclity. Pikachu walked behind, probably in deep thought of what I was doing.  
  
I soon picked out a bag that was a dark forest green. I paid for it.  
  
"Let's go to the Pokemon Centre Pikachu," I say.  
  
"Pikachu," (Finally.) he says quickly.  
  
A/n- please more reviews! 3 reviews needed to continue. 


	3. Kara The Annoying

All My Way, On My Own  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters.  
  
Ages: Ash: 14, TR: 21, Misty: 15, Brock: 19, Kara: 9  
  
Sorry if anyone else had this idea before me. I never knew or intended to take your ideas.  
  
This whole story is Ash's P.O.V., unless I say it isn't.  
  
Part: 3  
  
As we reached the Pokemon Centre I looked into the window and saw Misty and Brock and decided to test the new me. Pikachu didn't like the idea of it. I walked in the Pokemon Centre. Misty shot up her head and glared at me with small tears in her eyes.  
  
"Have you seen him?!" She said a bit above her voice pointing at a picture. A picture of me.  
  
I sweatdropped and answered. "No," There was now a lump in my throat that would not go away.  
  
"Oh." Misty looked down sadly and then saw Pikachu. 'Oh no!' I thought. "Hey that looks exactly like Ash's Pikachu!" She says.  
  
"Maybe...uh...it's his brother..." I say stuttering. Pikachu is about to say something when I return him to the pokeball and put it in my new bag.  
  
"Oh, what's your name, because you look a lot like Ash?" She asks. I hadn't thought of this! 'What's my name???' I think hard to think of name for me.  
  
"Well?" Misty mutters.  
  
"Zac!" I say quickly. Misty nods this time. From now on I was Zac to Misty and Brock. I feel Pikachu's pokeball wiggling in the back and opens.  
  
"I gotta go!"  
  
I yell and run to the bathroom. I heard Brock say something before I dissapered. "Well when you gotta go, you gotta go," He says. I snort in return as I run in the bathroom.  
  
* * *  
  
I let Pikachu out knowing I will get at least a Thunder Bolt. I was right, a Thunder Bolt. "WWAAAAHHHH!" I call out. When the electricity finally dies down Pikachu asks a question.  
  
"Pika pi chu pi?" (What was that about?) He asks angrily.  
  
"I don't want Misty or Brock know who I am!" I say a bit above a whisper.  
  
"Pik?" (Why?)  
  
"Because, I don't want them to try and make me come back! I don't want to hear "Ash won't beable to do anything by himself." I say as I mimic Misty from a few weeks ago.  
  
"Oh," Pikachu says sadly.  
  
I walk back out to give Pikachu to Nurse Joy along with my other Pokemon.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sure Ash, I will take your Pokemon," I had told Nurse Joy my real name but asked her not to tell Misty and Brock who were not in sight right now. She agreed.  
  
I walked out of the Pokemon Centre by myself to go somewhere. I didn't know where though. I just walked on the sidewalk thinking about my upcoming life. 'What will happen?' I thought to myself. 'What if Misty and Brock were to find out who I was and drag me along with them again.' I soon found a stream and sat down by it and watched the Goldeen swim by.  
  
I heard some soft sobbing behind me and looked up to find a small girl known as Kara.  
  
"Hey Kara!" I yell from where I am.  
  
She looks up at me then looks away quickly. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yells and gets up to run away. When she does she trips and falls immeadiatly.  
  
I ran up to her. "Are you okay?" I ask.  
  
"Leave me alone..." She gets up and runs away without tripping this time.  
  
"Huh..." I go back into the town more and head down the busy streets. Tomorrow I was leaving on my journey again and heading to Lasana City. I headed to the Pokemon Centre to get a room for the night.  
  
* * *  
  
I lay in bed with Pikachu by my side. Pikachu's soft snores filled the silent room. I was excited about tomorrow. Leaving on my journey by MYSELF. This would be the real test. To see if I could survive on my own.  
  
"I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master!" I say as I do my trademark sign. I sigh, smile, and go to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day I wake up to the alarm clock that was at the side of the Pokemon Centre bed. It was actually early this time.  
  
I threw on my new clothes. I was tempted to wear my hat but I couldn't. Pikachu started to wake up and now he was sitting up groaning.  
  
"Come on Pikachu!" I say.  
  
"Pika pika," (Yeah yeah.)  
  
Pikachu jumped off the bed as I made my way out the door with all my stuff. No one was in the lobby except Nurse Joy.  
  
"Bye Ash," She says as I grab a few muffins and leave.  
  
"Bye," I say.  
  
The sun was now just coming up and the sky was orange and pink. I took in a deep breath and let it out. I walked down the empty sidewalks to find a limp figure on the ground with a lot of bruises.  
  
"Kara," I say as I pick up her small body and rush her to the Pokemon Centre.  
  
* * *  
  
Only about an two hours later Kara was up and about. Turns out she was attacked by a spearow. Right now she was thanking me and jumping up and down.  
  
"Thankyou Ash!" She yelled.  
  
"Shhhh," I hushed her and started out again.  
  
As Pikachu and I walk deeper in the city I look back to find Kara a few feet behind me.  
  
I sighed and started to walk faster with Pikachu slightly ahead of me.  
  
"Wait up," Kara yells.  
  
I just walk faster to get out of her wrath of annoyance. Funny how some people, espeacily girls, would want you to leave them alone and then you do one little thing and they are all over you.  
  
A/n- three reviews and then I shall continue. 


	4. Team Rocket, Kara, and Alec

All My Way, On My Own  
  
Ages: Ash: 14, Kara: 9, TR:21, Alec: 14  
  
Part: 4  
  
Ash's P.O.V. through out the whole story unless I say so.  
  
It had now been a few days since I left back on my journey alone. I would normally shoo Kara away from me but she kept bothering me. She had raced off about an hour ago and was due back any minute from the rate that she was annoying me.  
  
"Lasana City, here I come!" I had been really psyced all day since we were pretty close to Lasana. Pikachu rolled his eyes and continued on.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devistation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
"To dennounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrendor now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
  
"Team Rocket!" I yell angrily.  
  
"That's right twerps- hey where are the other twerps?" Jessie whimpers.  
  
"They're not here, now go away right now!" I yell with Pikachu's cheeks crackling with electricity.  
  
"Tch...tch, twerp. Be nice to us," James scolded.  
  
"You wish," I muttered.  
  
"Now you just stand still as we do some business!" Jessie says.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure," I say and head down the road to Lasana City. "Oh yeah...here's what you came for, Pikachu Thunder Bolt!" I say and just a few seconds later I hear a "ding" in the distance as Jessie and James blast into space. "Pathetic Losers..." I say sarcastically.  
  
"Pikachu pi." (Let's go.)  
  
* * *  
  
"Hiya Ash!" Kara called out.  
  
My temper was rising greatly already for I knew what I was in for.  
  
"Watcha doin?" She says in a singsong voice.  
  
"Nothing," I mutter.  
  
"I can't hear you!" Kara calls.  
  
"NOTHING!" I yell.  
  
"That's more like it," Kara said.  
  
"Will you go away?!" I say.  
  
"No."  
  
"WILL YOU PUH-LEASE GO AWAY!"  
  
"No."  
  
"EEEERRRRRRR...GO AWAY!" Kara started her new fake cry that always made me feel guilty. I tried to ignore it but it sounded so real.  
  
"Sorry..." I say and trail off. The guilt got me again.  
  
"It's okay!" She says as she looks up revealing eyes that had not been crying.  
  
"Will you please go away or do you want it to happen like last time," I say and smirk. That had gotten Kara's attention.  
  
"Okay, bye!" She calls as she runs off.  
  
"Heh...heh." That always got her.  
  
* * *  
  
I sat by the little stream, washing my face in the crystal clear water. I had to remember to update my pokedex with the new doo and clothes so nobody would think that I stole it. (A/n- thanks for reminding me Kleptomanic Can Opener.)  
  
"Hey Pikachu!" Pikachu looked up and ran over to me.  
  
"Pika?" (What?)  
  
"Could you go see how far the road is away from here?"  
  
"Pik!" (Sure!) Pikachu always liked to exersise, so I always gave him the chance.  
  
As Pikachu ran off I heard "Hey!" Someone called.  
  
"Yeah?" I say looking up at a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He had highlights that were fading away.  
  
"Do you know the way to Lasana City?" He asked.  
  
"Well sort of, I am heading there."  
  
"Are you a Pokemon trainer?"  
  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
"Then I challenge you!"  
  
"A Pokemon battle?" I ask.  
  
"Duh..."  
  
"Alright! Go Ivysaur!"  
  
"Go Tauros!" He yelled.  
  
"Ivysaur, use your Razor Leaf!" "Ivy!" (Okay!) I watched as the leafs that were sharp as blades came in contact with Tauros. It did a bit of damage, but not much.  
  
"Tauros, use your Stomp attack!" Right then the ground started to shake and Ivysaur lost his balance.  
  
"Good now, hit it with a Tackle!" The Tackle attack hit Ivysaur dead on.  
  
"IVYSAUR!" I stood there clueless. I got an idea. "Ivysaur use Vine Whip and throw Tauros!" Ivysaur got up slowly and used his Vine Whip and grabbed Tauros and threw him. He slammed against a tree. Tauros got up pretty quickly.  
  
"Tauros! Use your Glare attack!" I stood in horror as Ivysaur was being paralyzed.  
  
"Close your eyes Ivysaur!" He did so.  
  
"NOW, SOLAR BEAM!" I watched as the sunlight soaked into Ivysaur. Soon a huge beam of white light came out of the bloom on Ivysaur and blasted Tauros. This time a crash was heard and the tree that had once been standing was on the ground.  
  
"No Tauros!" The boy ran over to the fainted Tauros.  
  
I stood in shock and soon ran over to the boy. "Is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah." The boy said. He stood up.  
  
"You are worthy," he says as he holds out his hand.  
  
I take his hand. "Worthy of what?"  
  
"Me." I sweatdropped.  
  
"Pikachu pi." (Hi Ash.)  
  
"Hey Pik. So how far is it to the main path?"  
  
"Pika kachu," (Not far.) he says happily. I nod to ask something.  
  
"So what's your name?" I ask.  
  
"Alec, Alec Risk." He concludes.  
  
"Ash Ketchum," I said.  
  
A/n- thanks for the reviews so far. Three more reviews till the story goes on! 


	5. Go Away and What the heck happened here?

All My Way, On My Own  
  
Ages: Ash: 14, Alec: 14, Kara: 9  
  
part: 5  
  
This whole story is Ash's P.O.V., unless I say othterwise.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
I sat across Alec at a restraunt in Lasana City. I had agreed to let Alec travel with me. I had not told him my secret and I didn't plan to. Pikachu was demanding ketchup right now and it was getting a bit on my nerves.  
  
"PIKA PIK!" (KETCHUP NOW!) Pikachu continued yelling. All the guests in the restraunt were staring at us and I had to say it was quite embarassing.  
  
"Sir, if you can not control your Pikachu you will have to leave or put him in his pokeball!" The manager yelled.  
  
"Pika pik." (Ketchup now.) Pikachu lowered his voice to a whisper when he heard the word "Pokeball."  
  
"That's better," says the displeased manager as he walks away.  
  
"Is Pikachu always like that?" Alec asked confused.  
  
"No, only when he wants ketchup. He is obbsessed with Ketchup," I explain to Alec who had a very confused/wierd look on his face.  
  
"So are you on a Pokemon journey?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah, I was coming here to get my next badge."  
  
"Me too," I smiled.  
  
"Do you mind if we go to the Pokemon Centre, I need to get my picture updated in my pokedex?" I say.  
  
"Sure, but why?" Alec asked.  
  
"I recently dyed my hair so Br..." I relized my started mistake and shut my mouth.  
  
"What?" Alec asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"What?!" Alec demanded.  
  
"Nothing!!!!" I almost yelled but from recent events that concerned Pikachu I decided not to.  
  
Alec finally shut up.  
  
"Look, it was just a bunch of bad experiences."  
  
"Oh," Alec sighed.  
  
"Here is your food, boys." A young waitress about the age of seventeen said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey give that back!" I yelled to Kara. Alec, Pikachu and I were trying to get my Ivysaur back from Kara. I was adjusting my belt and one of my pokeballs flew off and it happened that Kara was right behind us. I had to admit Kara was really fast.  
  
"Give it Kara!" Alec yelled.  
  
"Um let me think...no!" She yelled back to us as she ran. I speeded up and tackled her to the ground. I was also a fast runner too, and she had just gotten a head start. I started tickling her and she burst out in laughter. Alec came running up and pryed Ivysaur out of her hand.  
  
"Not fair!" Kara pouted.  
  
"Oh beileve me, it is," I say as I grin.  
  
As Pikachu was watching from the side sighed. "Pikachu," (Finally) he says.  
  
"Bye Kara!" I say in a singsong voice as we head to the Pokemon Centre.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sure Ash, we'll update your picture of your pokedex." Nurse Joy exclaimed. I needed it badly since I hadn't had it updated since I was 11 and I was now 14. Plus I got my hair dyed.  
  
I stood in a corner where Nurse Joy would take my picture. As soon as she did she typed on the keyboard on the computer and watched the screen. Soon my recent picture came up beside my old one. I watched as she completed the process.  
  
"Your hair was black?" Alec asked. He knew I had it dyed but not what color it was before.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why did you dye it?" Alec asked curiously again.  
  
I could tell he wanted to know so badly. I would't tell him though.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." I say in that oh so annoying voice.  
  
"Uhh...not fair! Aren't I your friend?"  
  
Even though he was my friend I had only known him for a short while. "Alec, I have only known you for one day and a half."  
  
"Oh yeah. When will you tell me?" Alec pleaded.  
  
"Hmmm...I don't know."  
  
Nurse Joy finally finished her job. "Here you go Ash," Nurse Joy says as she hands me my pokedex.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
* * *  
  
As we headed out the Pokemon Centre we heard a loud crash.  
  
"What was that?" Alec asked.  
  
"I don't know," I say as I search the area of what ever it was. I finally set my eyes on...  
  
A/n- Hey how do you like it? I promise it will get more exciting as I go along. Please review. 3 reviews needed. 


	6. Being Shocked, Looking Forward

All My Way, On My Own  
  
By: Enja  
  
Ages: Ash: 14, Alec: 14, Kara: 9  
  
Part: 6  
  
"Kara?" I say as I run up to her unconsious form. The way she was beat up, it was all the same as when she claimed that she had been attacked by a spearow. It was unlikly that another spearow had beaten her up. Alec came up to my side and sighed. "I knew somthing like this would happen to her if she didn't stop bothering people!" Alec whimpered.  
  
I ignored his remark and picked up her still form. Pikachu came to my side to help if I needed it. Alec helped me by supporting her legs as we carried her to the hospital or Pokemon Centre. It turned out that the hospital was closer. We ran her in. A doctor looked up and walked to up us.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked looking at Kara. "She was beaten up by something, we just found her unconsious on the ground." The doctor looks worried and rushes out of the front lobby. A minute later he is running with two nurses behind him pushing a stretcher. As they reached us we set her down. I watched as they took her to the background.  
  
"Let's go," Alec sighs. I agree and we head out the door. Pikachu takes one look back and follows.  
  
* * *  
  
I sit in the Pokemon Centre, wandering. Alec had gone out for a walk. "Pikachu, what do you think was wrong with Kara?" Pikachu looks at me from staring at the cieling. He shrugs and so do I. I just sit there in the loney, quiet room, thinking. This had me hooked up. Why was Kara this way? Alec soon came through the door and shut it behind him.  
  
"Hey," I say. No emotion was in my voice. Pikachu continued to stare at the ceiling, barely blinking. Alec sat down besides me. "Why did you dye your hair blonde?" He was back to badger me about the same question. "Why should I tell you?" I asked sarcastically. His eyes grew big. "Because, I'm your friend and friends tell eachother stuff."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I guess you're right. I will tell you if you promise never to tell anybody!" I say above a normal voice. "Okay, okay." Pikachu joined in for the listen. "Before I met you, I was traveling with two of my friends. Brock and Misty..." I continued through the whole story.  
  
When I am done Alec face has gone from happy to sad. "I left on my own and it's my problem!" I declare. Alec smiles.  
  
It is now late in the evening and we head to bed. Pikachu lays down beside me on one bed while Alec takes the other. "See ya in the morning, Ash and Pikachu." He proclaims. I repeat his words except with his name and I close my bloodshot eyes and fall asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
My eyes bolted open as the sunlight reached my face. I turned towards the wall and try to hide from the annoying light. The alarm clock had read 8:47 a.m. I knew it was time to get up but I didn't want to. I hear Alec try to creep up behind me after he got out of the bed. "Don't even think about it, Alec!" I say waking the sleepy Pikachu at my side.  
  
"Awwww...how did you know I was there?" Alec asked. "Hmmm...maybe it was the extreamly loud noises you were making." I say as I sit up groggly. Alec sighs. Today we were headed to the Lasana Gym. To get our next badge. I stand up and throw my fist in the air.  
  
A/n- sorry this chappy was so short. Stupid school, it's taking my time. R/R! This time no buts if I don't get 3 reviews I will not continue! 


	7. Battle Of The Badge

All My Way, On My Own  
  
By: Enja  
  
Ages: Ash: 14, Alec: 14, Dhani: 21, Gary: 15  
  
Part: 7  
  
"You're On!" I call to the Gym Leader. "Go Charizard!" (A/n- Charizard came back.)  
  
"In that case go ARCANINE!" The gym leader Dhani. Fire on fire. Water on water. Electric on electric. Three on three Pokemon battle. I was going to win this one! Only one person battling was allowed at a time so Alec went to search for Pokemon in the woods.  
  
"Charizard use your flamethrower!" Fire came bursting out of his mouth towards the big fire dog. It missed.  
  
"ARCANINE, USE YOUR AGILITY!" Dhani yelled.  
  
"Charizard, FLY!" Charizard went into the air, circling Arcanine underneath him at least forty feet. "Arcanine, stay still and use Agility when Charizard comes down for the kill! The dog barked in reply to it's master.  
  
I wandered for a moment. This would be tricky. I closed my eyes and thinked. Finally I had a good idea.  
  
"CHARIZARD, FIRE SPIN AND DIVE IN AND HIT AFTER THE FIRE GOES DOWN!" Chairzard nodded. That way Arcanine wouldn't have a chance to get away. Fire came shooting out of Charizard's mouth and aimed right at Arcanine.  
  
"ARCANINE, NO!" Dhani called out. The burning red and orange fire surrounded the Arcanine. As soon as the fire died away Charizard dived in and made a direct hit. Arcanine was defeated.  
  
"Great job Charizard!" I called him back to his pokeball.  
  
"Okay Arcanine, good try!" Dhani called his Arcanine back and glared at me. "Good job Ash but I don't think you will be beating this one. "Go Quagsire!" My eyes widened. This was going to be a tough battle.  
  
"GO CROCANAW!" The water reptile came out of his Pokeball looking pumped. "Crocanaw, use your Water Gun!" Streams of water shoots at Quagsire. When it hits it only knocks over Quagsire. He immeadiatly gets up and shoots a hydro pump! It doesn't miss. Crocanaw stands back up weakly.  
  
Crocanaw is close to being defeated but maybe one more move could come out of him and maybe I would win.  
  
"Crocanaw! SLASH ATTACK, NOW!" Crocanaw tries his best to get Quagsire, no avail. "Quagsire, use your dig!" Dhani calls. I watch as Quagsire goes underground for a moment. Soon he pops back up and hits Crocanaw right on the spot.  
  
"Crocanaw, return! Go Pikachu!"  
  
"Pikachu!" He calls in his cute baby voice.  
  
"Return Quagsire! Go Jolteon!" Dhani calls as a Jolteon appears into the ring. "Jolteon, AGILITY!"  
  
"YOU TOO PIKACHU!" The two electric types start out with their agility. It is easy to see that Pikachu is much faster. When I can see that Jolteon is getting very tired I command Pikachu to use a tackle attack.  
  
"Pikachu, tackle!" Pikachu charges at Jolteon and makes a hit. "NOW PIKACHU, FINISH IT OFF WITH A THUNDER!" Bolts of electricity crakle out of Pikachu's cheeks and aim at Jolteon who is scared stiff. The electric attack surrounds Jolteon as it falls to the ground, fainted.  
  
"YEAH, WE DID IT!" Dhani calls back his Jolteon. "Good job, Ash!" Dhani compliments me and hands me the Lasana Badge. I take it and do my victory sign.  
  
* * *  
  
I headed to the Pokemon Centre, to get my Pokemon healed. Before I do though I show Alec my Lasana Badge and tell him good luck.  
  
"Thanks, I'll need it." Alec headed into the Pokemon Gym.  
  
Pikachu walks by my side, looking a bit tired. I pick him up in my arms and I take him to the Pokemon Centre.  
  
I walk down the sidewalk. The city is not very quiet now. It is rush hour and there are hundreds of cars on the road heading to work.  
  
"HEY LOSER!" I turn around to see Gary. I roll my eyes and walk up to him. "Hey Gary. Just don't say my name that loud, okay!?" I say a little coldly.  
  
"Sure Loser!" I could feel my temper rising.  
  
"Where are your little buddies, huh Loser?"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!" I say and stomp off. I hated beign called loser. And I hated Gary anyways so there was no reason being around him. Before I was out of earshot I heard Gary mutter something. "I want blonde hair! But Noooo, my mom won't let me." I snickered.  
  
A/n- Like it? 3 reviews! 


	8. Oh No!

All My Way, On My Own  
  
By: Enja  
  
Ages: Ash:14, Misty: 15, Brock: 19  
  
Part: 8  
  
I wandered into the Pokemon Centre. The way things were going I was having a pretty good day. I walked up to the Nurse Joy not bothering to look around the centre. "Hey Nurse Joy!" I say cheerfully.  
  
"Hello, may I do something for you?" She asked politly.  
  
"Could you heal my Pokemon?" She nodded and took my Pokeballs and Pikachu. She then dissapeared into the back. I walked into the lobby and sat on the couch. I took out my Lasana Badge and stared at it. "Wow!"  
  
"Zac?" A girl's voice startled me. I knew who's it was too. It was Misty's. Right next to Misty was Brock.  
  
"Uh...wha? Oh...hello." I didn't even notice them! How didn't I see them?  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Have any luck finding 'Ash'?" I ask trying to sound natural.  
  
"No." Brock answered sadly.  
  
They both looked down despite their sadness.  
  
"ASH! YOUR POKEMON ARE READY!" My face went from nervous to terrified. How did she know my name? What are Brock and Misty going to do? Misty and Brock's face shot up and looked around the room and then to me. They wouldn't keep their eyes off me. "What..." I asked, extreamly nervous.  
  
"Ash?" Misty asked. I shook my head 'no'. A sweat drop went down the side of my face when they didn't beleive me. To my relief a boy about three years older than me walked up to Nurse Joy and accepted his Pokemon. Misty's face looked down and stared. Brock just looked away.  
  
"Sorry." Misty says, sobbing. Brock didn't say a thing. He just sat there.  
  
I went up to Nurse Joy to ask her to call me Zac.  
  
* * *  
  
A great deal of time went by and Brock nor Misty had said a word.  
  
Alec then walked in and took his worn out Pokemon to Nurse Joy. He walked up to me and flashed his own Lasana Badge. I smile and compliment him.  
  
"Good Job."  
  
"Thanks, Ash!" He says full of joy. At that moment I ran straight out of the Pokemon Centre with Alec, Brock, and Misty staring at my figure dissapearing.  
  
"ASH, WAIT UP!" Soon everybody was after me. I tried to make as many turns as possible.  
  
When I turned into an alley way something wasn't right. Something was wrong. Something transported me. A phycic Pokemon perhaps? I noticed myself and my friends, including Pikachu in a cage. A cage with a big red R on it.  
  
"Team Rocket!" I accused. It wasn't Jessie, James, and Meowth this time!  
  
A/n- You people are lucky, ya know? I only got 1 review for this chap but I was so into the story that I decided to do the next chapter. 3 this time! Thanks for all the reviews for all the chapters anyways. 


	9. Powers Beyond Normal

All My Way, On My Own  
  
By: Enja  
  
Ages: Ash: 14, Alec: 14, Misty: 15, Brock: 19, Mandy: 21, Carson: 22, Kara: 9  
  
Part: 9  
  
I watched the new Rockets prepare for their infamous motto. Not that I have heard it, but I really didn't want to hear it.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"And make that double!"  
  
"To protect the world from ugly people!"  
  
"To unite all make-up within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of boring fashion!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the top shelf!"  
  
"Mandy!"  
  
"Carson!"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of sale items!"  
  
"Surrendor now or prepare to get a ugly fashion!"  
  
"We love beauty, that's right!"  
  
"Huh?" What was this? Where were Jessie and James? The new Rockets must love fashion, a lot.  
  
"Who are you!" I yell.  
  
"We are Mandy and Carson! Jessie, James, and Meowth got fired, if you are wodering! They tried getting at least one rare Pokemon for four years and they have never been successful!" Mandy had long Violet hair that went down to her waist. It was pulled back into a low ponytail. She had cold blue eyes and she wore a Team Rocket uniform like Jessie's. Carson had short, dark burgundy hair. His eyes were a dark hazel. He wore a uniform like James's.  
  
"LET US GO RIGHT NOW!" Misty yelled. It was right then that I remembered that Misty and Brock were with Alec and I. I also noticed that Pikachu was in a cage up in Mandy's arms. "What do you think we are? Stupid? Why would we just let you go?"  
  
"PIKACHU!" I yelled full of concern. "Tch...tch, little Twit! Pikachu belongs to us now!"  
  
"EEEEEEEERRRRRR!" I growled.  
  
"Ash! Settle down. We'll get Pikachu back." Brock speaks. I look at him quickly and go back to what I was doing. I reached to my belt, feeling for a pokeball containing Bayleef.  
  
"ACK!" Everybody looked at me.  
  
"What's wrong, Ash?" Alec asked. "My Pokemon are at the Pokemon Centre with Nurse Joy and Pikachu is up there!" Everybody's eyes went wide when they relized none of them had their Pokemon. I sunk back into the cage.  
  
* * *  
  
Mandy and Carson were preparing to take us to the TR headquarters. I watched all their moves. Carson was watching Pikachu to make sure he wouldn't escape. Mandy was standing around issuing orders. I had kept my gaze away from Brock and Misty the whole time.  
  
"Well Twit, the boss is going to love you and that Pikachu of yours." Mandy snickered evilly.  
  
"EEERRRR!" I was going to explode with anger. Alec put his hand on my shoulder attempting to calm me down. It was no use, really.  
  
A few minutes later we were shoved into the back of the truck they were using. The engine started, I could feel it. I looked down and started to shed tears. My instincts told me that everybody was watching me.  
  
* * *  
  
Down the road along ways from where we had been I had finally stopped crying. Mostly because it had been like four hours. Misty had fallen asleep and I had not talked to her since she thought I was Zac.  
  
The truck stopped at a screeching halt. My head shot up quickly and I searched around of what I could to see what caused the stop.  
  
"WHO'S THAT LITTLE GIRL?!" I heard Mandy scream. I thought for a second of all the people who were girls. KARA? She was the smallest girl he knew besides Molly. But why would Molly be here. Actually to think why would KARA be here?  
  
I felt the truck rise into the air. I started to panic. Misty then fell from the other side of the side of the cage. She wasn't sleeping this time, she was knocked out cold.  
  
"MISTY!" I yelled. My rage rose once again. Nobody ever hurt my friends, even if THEY didn't like me. The back door of the truck opened slowly as the cage floated out, slowly.  
  
Kara appeared in the scene, her eyes glowing blue and holding Pikachu in her arms. She leveled her arms and set the truck down. Immeadiatly it rolled away, Carson driving. I ran up to her and Pikachu and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you sooo much, Kara." As soon as I let her go she fell to the side, beaten up. So this is what took away her energy. Psychic powers. I smiled. I motioned Brock over to her so he could watch her while I tended to Misty.  
  
A/n- how was it? I really would like to know. 3 reviews! ;) 


	10. Depressing Moments

All My Way, On My Own  
  
By: Enja  
  
Ages: Ash: 14, Misty: 15, Brock: 19, Alec: 14, Kara: 9  
  
Part: 10  
  
The walk back was a long one. It took twice as much time to get back, which meant eight hours. Brock carried Misty, and he wouldn't let me near her. I think I know why, I lied to them! I told them I was a boy with blonde hair named Zac. But that wasn't true. I was Ash Ketchum from Pallet with the unruly black hair and the chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Alec and I took turns carrying Kara. Pikachu sat on my shoulder. WAIT A SEC! How did TR get Pikachu? Oh wait, they probably stole him from the Pokemon Centre.  
  
"How much further, Ash?" Alec complained. Was it just me or was Alec more hot-headed than I was?  
  
"I don't know Alec." I couldn't wait to see my Pokemon who were probably done healing hours ago. Nurse Joy is worried sick and I knew it. It was totally obvious.  
  
* * *  
  
After walking a very long time with taking only two breaks, we finally made it to the Pokemon Centre. We walked in. Misty had come to herself and Kara was still out. Misty was still a bit oozy, you could tell.  
  
"MY LORD! WHERE HAVE YOU KIDS BEEN?" Nurse Joy screamed. Everyone was silent. Even Brock. "Oh my, lets get you cleaned up!" She started tugging us into the backrooms. She gave all the boys one room and Misty one to herself. Kara was taken to a room where she would recover. Nurse Joy immeadiatly took Pikachu who had wasted his energy on trying to get free from TR.  
  
As soon as everybody was cleaned up we all sat on seperate beds. No one spoke, not even Alec who was one of the people who had motor mouths. After a few minutes someone spoke.  
  
"Why?" Brock looked at me, sorrowfully.  
  
I thought about this a minute. I knew why I left but I couldn't find the words. "Well...umm...you found the note, didn't you?" Brock shook his head. "You didn't?!" Brock repeated his action from before.  
  
"No we didn't." Alec listened in on our conversation.  
  
"I left... because I was...umm...tired of being told...I couldn't make it on my own." My voice raised a bit. "I couldn't stand anymore of people telling that I won all my badges because the gym leaders pitied me! ALL OF IT CROSSED THE LINE, FORCING PIKACHU AND I TO LEAVE." Brocks face hardened.  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE... THAT WAS NO REASON TO LEAVE!"  
  
"LOOK I TRIED TO DEFEND MYSELF! IT DIDN'T WORK! YOU PEOPLE KEPT TELLING ME I WAS A FAILURE!" After that I stormed out of the room and out to the front porch. I got a glance of Brock's face when before I was totally out of the room. It had softened quite a bit.  
  
The cold night air surrounded me. A few tears leaked out of my eyes. Why was life like this? More depression ran through my body when I thought about what had recently happened. I heard footsteps behind me. It was Alec.  
  
"Hey Ash." He said emotionless. I looked at him trying to inform him I couldn't talk. I think he understood.  
  
"You know Ash..."  
  
A/n- so sorry that this chapter is pretty short. I am loaded with homework this weekend and I'm trying to get over it. 


	11. Alec's Past

All My Way, On My Own  
  
By: Enja  
  
Ages: Ash: 14, Alec: 14, Alec in flashback: 12  
  
Part: 11 redone  
  
Alec sat down next to me. I could easily tell that he was pondering in his very deep thoughts.  
  
"I should of."  
  
"Should of what?" I asked.  
  
"Should have told you my past when you shared yours with me..." I had never thought about that. I was always wondering what 'Worthy of me!' meant. I had occasionally thought about what Alec's past was like, but decided not to ask.  
  
"It's not something I like to talk about or remember. I tried to use selective amnesia, but it was no use. I."  
  
***Flashback*** This is in Alec's P.O.V.  
  
"SHUT IT ALEC!"  
  
"NO!" A whipping hand shot across my face. Immediately I clasped a hand where I had been hit. The pain shot through me like a bullet. My anger rose greatly. I felt like tackling my drunken father to the ground. Inside I debated whether I should or shouldn't. I finally decided not to.  
  
I made my way up to my room to where I could maybe get some quiet. I could feel my dads eyes glaring at me as I disappeared from his sight. This whole 'abuse' thing had been going on for awhile. Ever since my mother died last month, my dad had been drinking more and more. He knew it was bad for him but he though of it as the only way out of depression.  
  
I reached my bedroom and walked in. I shut my door behind me and locked it. I put my back to it and slumped onto the floor. I sat there not wanting to move. It slowly got darker outside as the sun went down and the wider awake I kept getting. I grasped my blanket that sat not far from me and hugged it for comfort.  
  
The room soon faded to where it was pitch black and I could not see. I finally got up and went to turn on my light. As the room illuminated I sat on my bed that has not gotten much use since before my mom died. This had been hurting me deeply too. I had just been able to control it, unlike my dad. I lain ((Latin) back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Why did this happen?" I whisper to myself. At that moment a loud 'BANG' could be heard on my door. "Not again!" I groaned.  
  
Every night this happened. *BANG* My dad would come and *BANG* hammer on my door. Last night I didn't *BANG* fall asleep until three in the morning because my dad wouldn't stop *BANG* knocking on my door. *BANG* More hammers came to the door. I covered my ears with my pillow.  
  
'BANG.BANG.BANG' My door flew of its hinges and shot into my room with a raging, drunken father behind it. Before I had time to think my father started beating me. Punches hit me everywhere in the face. Pain etched me everywhere. My father stopped for a second and I dropped almost unconscious to the floor, blood flowing out of my nose and lip. My breathing was shallow and ragged. I watched as my father came back with a lamp in his hand and hit me hard on the head with it. I fell into full darkness as he kicked me in the stomach, sure not to be the last time.  
  
***  
  
I opened my eyes to face someone looking me in the eye. A room that was painted totally white and had pictures of flowers and animals.  
  
"Huh? Where am I..." My voice groggy.  
  
The man smiled. "Your in the May County Hospital." My eyes widened and I shot up looking around frantically.  
  
"WHAT? WHY? Ohhh." My curiosity faded away as I remembered what had happened. "Why."  
  
"Your father has been put where he won't hurt you or anyone else, Alec."  
  
"How did you know my name?" I asked, knowing he probably has my ID. I just wanted to change the subject.  
  
"I have my ways." He smiled. "We'll have to talk about this later. Right now you need lots of rest." I glance at my body. It was covered in bruises and scrapes. I nodded and watched him leave. I tilted my head towards the wall and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
I woke up again to find the same doctor hovering over me, annoyingly.  
  
"Good, you're awake again." He said happily. "I see that." I say sarcastically. He smiled again.  
  
"I forgot to introduce myself before, my name is Dr. Zildo. I think it is time to talk about your father." His smile faded into a frown. It just made me more uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you sure my father did this? I really can't believe he did it. he would never give me-"  
  
"That three inch scar on your arm?" The doctor gave the rest of the sentence something new. I glanced at my arm just noticing what he said. Sure enough there was a long scar on my side.  
  
"Oh. I just can't believe he did that." I looked down. For some reason I was ashamed at myself. I don't know why though.  
  
"Alec, he was drunk. Drugs can do a nasty things to your brain, sometimes permanently." Dr. Zildo explained.  
  
"Well. it just seems my dad would never do something like that. Before Mom died he was the most caring and loving person you could know."  
  
"I know Alec, I know. It tears my heart apart to see this happen to so many people. This is how most kids lose their parents and friends around here. I don't know why, but it is truly horrible to watch all those kids, their hearts turn cold or just die away."  
  
***Flashback End***  
  
"I stayed in the hospital for another two weeks and I started my own Pokemon journey."  
  
A/n- okay, I hope this one was much better than the last chapter 11, I am working on chapter 12 now and will hopefully be posted Monday or Tuesday. Cya, review! 3 reviews and chapter 12 will be posted! 


	12. Kara's Back!

All My Way, On My Own  
  
By: Enja  
  
Ages: Ash: 14, Alec: 14, Brock: 19, Kara: 9  
  
Part: 12  
  
I stared into the darkness of the room of which I was sleeping in. Thoughts invaded my mind. Alec's past, Misty and Brock, my future, Kara. My mind couldn't handle all this depression. The soft snore of Brock and the small groans of sadness from Alec. I felt sorry for Alec, though I did not pity him. I knew how it felt like to be pitied and it felt like you weren't good enough for everyone else.  
  
I was going to talk to Misty and Brock tomorrow. Maybe patch things up and work out something. I don't know. My life was living hell at that moment.  
  
The moonlight flowed through the window, and glistened upon Brock's face. I sighed and looked around the room. I was wide awake with thoughts. What would I say? What would I do?  
  
"Depression is my middle name." I say and roll over, hopefully able to get some sleep.  
  
***  
  
My eyes didn't want to open to the light of the day. If I did I would probably be blinded! Plus, waking up meant more unsatisfactory for my life. Today was the day I would talk to Brock and Misty. I still didn't know what to think. Finally I open my eyes and sit up.  
  
I walk into the bathroom that is connected to the room.  
  
"Maybe a nice hot shower will soothe me." I say quietly to myself, careful not to wake up Alec and Brock.  
  
I was right. The warm water felt great against my skin. I hoped that maybe the water could wash my troubles away. No luck in that. I washed my body, savoring each moment of warmth and stepped out. I got dressed and then looked in the mirror. I gave myself a smile and reassured myself that it would work out.  
  
***  
  
I walked down the sidewalk, staring at the cars that zoomed by. The breeze blew gently on my face and damp hair. The sun was now fully up in the sky and everybody was heading to work. I recited what I was probably going to say to Brock and Misty. All of the stuff that I thought of sounded really dumb.  
  
"Hey Brock and Misty! I'm sorry. Can we just be friends now?" See that sounded really dumb and cheap. I would have to take my feelings and words deeper. I had to make them understand. Especially Misty. She had to understand that when she insulted me, it hurt. She actually thought I took it playfully. After listening to Alec's past it made me think of what Misty could do. if I didn't talk to her. I mean, hearing about Alec's dad going drunk after his mom died, losing a really good friend was like losing apart of your family, right? I didn't want that to happen.  
  
I faint footsteps in the distance coming closer and closer. I turned around to see Kara jump into my arms and hug me.  
  
"YOU'RE ALRIGHT! WHAT ABOUT PIKACHU, AND YOUR FRIENDS?"  
  
"Relax, we're all okay!" I said with a slight laugh and a smile. I set her down and looked at her. "Where'd you learn Physic powers?" Her huge grin fell.  
  
"My parents. they're dead now though," she concluded, "they died the night before I met you. I challenged you to a battle so I would make them proud of me. I was supposed to go to my aunt's but I got away. My tenth birthday is really soon and I figured I could get my trainers license then."  
  
"Sorry about your parents." Sympathy took over me.  
  
"It's alright, they didn't like me that much though. Let's talk about something else."  
  
"HEY! Will you help me with something?" She nodded. "Okay listen to this and tell me what you think."  
  
A/n- 3 reviews. Not much more to say except 'Homework sucks!' 


	13. Bye, see ya

All My Way, On My Own  
  
By: Enja  
  
Ages: YOU KNOW THEM BY NOW, RIGHT?"  
  
Part: 13  
  
I took in a deep breath and knocked on Misty's door. I had gone over everything I was to say with Kara and she said she was sure that Misty would forgive me. "Who is it?"  
  
"Umm.Gligar Man."  
  
"Go away, Ash!"  
  
"Please Misty, let me in. I want to talk to you."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please Misty?" I pleaded. "If you don't let me come in, I'll get Quilava to burn down the door." This time there was no answer. I heard the creaking of the bed and the padding of feet on the floor. Slowly the door opened and I heard the padding of feet go back to the bed to lay down.  
  
I pushed the door ajar. I saw Misty on the bed, face down. "Misty?"  
  
"What?!?!" Her face shot up. Tear stains, dried, all over her face. She had big circles under her eyes and she had an extremely shaky voice.  
  
"I want to talk to you." Her eyes narrowed at me.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings."  
  
"WELL YOU DID MR. ASH KETCUM!"  
  
"I know I did. I was just sick of being tormented. I hated people when they told me I was a baby and couldn't do anything right. Or when people told me all the gym leaders pitied me, and that's how I got my badges."  
  
"So what! That was NO reason to leave!"  
  
"YES IT WAS! DID YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF?"  
  
"Of course I did! I know what I said!"  
  
"Yeah, but did you listen to yourself when you said it?"  
  
"DUH!"  
  
"'Ash, you stupid dork! You can't do anything! Without me, you wouldn't even be here! All the Gym leaders pitied you, you didn't win! You aren't dense, you're just plain STUPID!" I mimicked her.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU, ASH! I WOULD NEVER SAY THOSE THINGS!"  
  
"YES YOU WOULD, NO EXCUSE ME, YOU DI- w-wha?" I fingered a sore spot on my cheek. Misty had slapped me, hard.  
  
"You deserved that, you know?" Misty said. Her voice cruel and unsatisfying. Tears started to well up in my eyes.  
  
"Y-you, y-you are." I couldn't finish my sentence. I ran off, tears streaming down my face. Particularly burning where Misty had slapped me. Depression pierced my soul along with anger. More and more tears ran out of my eyes. I ran in the room Brock, Alec, and I were staying. Brock and Alec were sitting across from each other.  
  
"Hey Ash, I was going to talk to you. I am going with Brock now, you and Misty are welcome to come along." I stood in my spot, wide eyed, and stared at Alec and Brock. Alec was facing Brock and Brock was staring at me with confusion all over his face. "What?" Alec turned to face me. "Oh my god, what happened Ash?"  
  
To this I didn't answer. I just ran to my bed side and grabbed everything and stormed off.  
  
When I came into the lobby I ran straight to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, c-could- d I h-have P-pikachu?" She nodded when seeing my face. She returned a few minutes later with Pikachu in her hand. Pikachu jumped in my arms. "Chu!" (Ash!)  
  
I didn't answer to this either. I just pulled out my cap from my bag and set it on top of my head. I walked at a fast pace out of the door, continuing my journey.  
  
To be continued. (Gee, don't ya just hate those words?)  
  
A/n- sorry this part of the story is so depressing and angsty in this part of the story. It should be getting happier later on. Who ever said 13 was a lucky number? This is chapter 13, so yeah. Poor, poor Ash. 


	14. Surprise!

All My Way, On My Own 

By: Enja

Chapter: 14

I slowed to a normal pace. I took in several deep breaths. From now on no one was coming on my journey! I put Pikachu down and sat down next to him. He stared at me with longing eyes.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"Pika-pi?!" (What happened?!)

"Sorry I snapped at you, Pikachu. I really don't want to talk about it…"

"Pikachu-pi-chu?" (It couldn't be that bad, could it?)

"Yeah, it's worse than bad! It's not fair…Misty needs a dose of her own medicine!"

"Pikachu-pi-chu-pi?" (What'd she do?) I shook my head. I should just try to forget it. I closed my eyes.

"Hey Ashy-butt!" My eyes opened, then narrowed. I shot up to face Gary, with blonde hair and a new outfit! His outfit included a yellow bandana around his neck; a red shirt with buttons; rubber boots, and black sweatpants! I started snorting with laughter. He looked horrible! His hair wasn't even really blonde; it was so bright it looked white. His outfit is something toddler would wear. "WHAT?" He questioned with anger in his voice.

"You…look *snort*…horrifying!" Pikachu was rolling on the ground with laughter. 

"Humph! You're just jealous because I got blonde hair AND a new outfit!"

"You DORK! I already have blonde hair and I DON'T want it!" Gary's face fell. "I'm going back to my OLD clothes! I look too much like Brock!" Gary's face dropped even lower.

"Well, out of comments, are we?" I sniffled, trying to look like I was sad. Gary turned around with a 'humph' and trotted off. 

That had taken my mind off Misty for a while that day while I traveled. I was very grateful for that. I wish I had bought a camera. Every once in awhile Pikachu would let out another snigger.

"ASH!" I turned around to find Kara running up to me.

"Hey Kara." 

"Hey…Ash…guess…what…today…is?" I reached into my backpack and pulled out some a water bottle and handed it to Kara.

"What's today?"

She pointed her pointer finger up indicating: wait. She finished another gulp of water and wiped her lips. "Thanks! It's my tenth birthday! I'm going to Pallet to start my journey in four days! I wanted to start the Indigo Plateau before the Johto League!"

"You are? Congratulations Kara!"

"THANKS!"

"Wait a second. Did you say: Pallet?" Kara nodded her head. "And where are you going right now?" 

"I'm supposed to be in Azul City by Thursday night so I can get on the plane on Friday morning."

"That's were I'm going and my hometown is Pallet!" 

"Are you serious? That is so cool!" 

I smiled. "You're welcome to come with me to Azul."

"You bet I'm coming!"

***

That day had been interesting, yet, gloomy. Kara had asked about what happened with Misty and I had told her what happened, and cried. Crying was embarrassing, especially in front of a ten year old. Just think about it! Kara told me I was the first boy that she had seen my age cry. Somehow she respected me for that. I don't know why. Most people call me a crybaby for that.

"Let's stop for the night, Kara." She nodded.

I got out my sleeping bag and two sandwiches'. I handed one to Kara.

"Thank you, Ash."

"You're welcome, hey, where's your sleeping bag?"

"Don't have one, I'm used to it, don't worry."

I gave her a worried look. "No! Here." I pulled out an extra blanket and handed it to her.

"You're so sweet, Ash." I smiled. 

We soon finished and decided to go to sleep, so we could get up early. Pikachu curled up against me and we fell asleep.

**A/n- I know, I know, short and it took me so dang long to post! Sorry, review please.  **


	15. I have absoulutely no clue what to name ...

All My Way, On My Own

By: Enja

Chapter: 15

I stood at the edge of camp, waiting for Kara to finish changing. We had about a day of traveling until we would be at the airport. It would be kind of lonely without anyone, but I'm sure I'd get used to it.

"Okay, Ash I'm done! Your turn!" I turned back around to walk back to camp, just through a couple trees.

As I reached camp, Kara came whizzing past me to the place I had been waiting for her to finish. "Thanks Kara…I guess." Pikachu still lay asleep on top of my sleeping bag. What I have learned since I got Pikachu: Never ever wake up a sleeping electric rodent! 

I took my bag and opened it. What first came into my sight were my somewhat new clothes. I stared at them and then shook my head. "My old self. Not my new self." So I dug deeper into my bag, and found my old outfit.

I accurately stuck my league hat on my head and nodded seriously. "It kind of feels good to be back…"

"ARE YOU DONE YET, ASH?" Kara yelled sounding quite annoyed. I stole a nervous glance at an angry Pikachu.

"Uh-oh…OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" A piercing surge of painful electricity ran through my veins. "PIKACHU! STOP!!!!!"  

"Pik?  Pikachupi…" (Huh? Oh, sorry Ash…)

"It's all right, Pikachu. I'M DONE KARA!" Kara came striding through the bushes. 

 "Hey! Ash went back to his older outfit, yay!" I smiled and looked at myself again. I was back to my old self. Just one problem, my hair was still blonde. It was bound to come out sooner or later, but that would be awhile. 

"Well, let's go."

*** *** ***

We had been clearly walking all day and I was getting very tired, I could tell Kara was too. It was time for a break. "Lets eat dinner and set up camp here, Kara."

"Oh, all right, good idea." Kara stopped walking and plopped on the ground, I did the same. A little break wouldn't hurt anything, right? WRONG! Kara, Pikachu and I accidentally fell asleep!

It was now eleven thirty-two at night and we couldn't see much of anything. Our stomachs made the concept worse. No firewood, no tents set up, and all we had that we could possibly eat that did not need to be cooked, was crackers.

"Well, this is inconvenient, isn't it?" Kara asked as she sat up from her sleep.

"Very. I guess we'd better get our sleeping bags out and just go to sleep."

"Pika…" (I guess…)

"Yeah, okay." I pulled out the extra blanket that Kara had used the night before and my sleeping bag. I set them up and set the drowsy Pikachu atop of it. I smiled down at Pikachu and went over to my backpack. I searched until I found the cracker box. I took some and handed it to Kara.

"Here, it's not much but it's better than starving, right?"

"Definitely." 

After I finished my crackers, I aimed for bed, as I was getting tired once again. "Good night, Kara."

*** *** ***

"Hurry Ash!" I sped up my pace trying to catch up with Kara. "We have to be in Azul by tonight! My plane leaves tomorrow morning, at 6:45!"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" We were two miles away from Azul and we had to be there soon, according to Kara even though we had plenty of time. It was now two in the afternoon and we had to be there before five. It would only take about an hour to get there. I guess there was something Kara wanted to do. "You know, Kara, it will only take about an hour to get there and it's two in the afternoon!"

"I know! I just want to eat!" Was it I, or was she getting to be more like me?

It was sooner than expected when we arrived at the front gates of Azul. It was actually a very pretty city, everything was blue, even the streets. I looked at Kara and smiled. "Let's go! Right Pikachu?"

"Pi!" (Yes!)

"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"And make that double!"  
  
"To protect the world from ugly people!"  
  
"To unite all make-up within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of boring fashion!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the top shelf!"  
  
"Mandy!"  
  
"Carson!"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of sale items!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to get a ugly fashion!"  
  
"We love beauty, that's right!"

A/n- okay, so shoot me. It took me forever to update! I **_PROMISE_** I will get the next chapter up within five days!  
  



	16. Rockets vs Rockets

All My Way, On My Own

By: Enja

Chapter: 16/ Rocket vs. Rocket

I'm dedicating this chapter to Ranmoon Boy, who gave me several great ideas through out the story, thanks! 

"Oh jeez, this is only my second time, and I'm bored of your motto already!" I say as I watch disgruntled faces appear. 

Mandy sneered. "Yeah so, it's better than Jessie and James's!"

"No it isn't, a clown could make a better a better motto!" Kara remarked. Mandy and Carson turned their heads towards Kara and looks of horror appeared on their faces.

"EEE, it's you, freaky physic girl!"

"You better believe it!"

I gritted my teeth nervously. "Kara don't, the last time it totally wiped you out and I had to carry you to the last city!" Kara frowned but still kept a look of determination on her face.

"Well, well. Ashy boy doesn't want you to hurt yourself, how touching. Hand over Pikachu!"

"Not in your dreams, sister!" To figures appeared out from behind the bushes. 

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples with in our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Wah?" I looked over to see Meowth, Jessie, and James. "What in the world are you three doing here?" I asked. "I thought you were fired."

"Unfortunately we were, but not totally and completely. We were just fired from class B and moved down to class C, Rocket grunts." Jessie explained. "And you two fruit cups don't deserve to bother _our_ twerp. GO FIND YOUR OWN!"

James and Meowth started cheering. "Yeah, go JESSIE!"

Their twerp? I was nobody's twerp, but if it had to be Rocket's I guess Jessie and James were my annoyance.

Carson scoffed. "I'm afraid the boss assigned _us_ to young Ash Ketchum here, not you. And _nobody_ calls us fruit cups! Right Mandy?"

"Of course, Carson. Jessie, James, Meowth, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle. Whoever wins gets to bother the twit."

"You're on!" Meowth cried.

James squealed. "MEOWTH! We're going to lose you moron!"

"No we aren't Jimmy, we're going to beat these halfwits! Right Jessie?"

Jessie nodded. "Right! Nobody is more beautiful than Jessie, so move over Mandy!"

"You'll see, GO ARIADOS!" I watched as a giant spider popped out of Mandy's pokeball. I had seen one of these before; the last time I met Iya.

" GO ARCANINE!" This time Carson threw his pokeball and an Arcanine appeared in front of James.

"Go Weezing!"

"Go Arbok!" Two poison Pokemon formed from the white light of the pokeball.

Mandy and Carson got ready to battle. "Ariados, Night Shade that Weezing!" A large quantity of blackness moved quickly over Weezing, trapping it inside.

"WEEZING!!! Ummm…err…. a use a Sludge attack." I watched the battle in amusement. I've never seen or heard of Team Rocket fighting against each other. The poisonous waste traveled towards Ariados while Jessie and Carson were getting ready to start their battle.

"ARBOK, USE YOUR GLARE ATTACK AND PARALYZE THAT STUPID ARCANINE!" 

"My Arcanine ain't stupid! Go Arcanine, use your Ember attack!"

 Ariados had been hit with the Sludge attack and was temporarily blinded. "Weezing, use your Poison Gas attack!" James cried.

Immediately I covered, Pikachu, Kara's, and closed my mouth. 

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower on Weezing, that way Ariados has time to wipe the sludge out of his eyes!" Arcanine did as it was told and what a bad idea it was. Never mix fire with gas!

KABOOM!

A big explosion erupted from in between the two attacks. The force pushed Kara, Pikachu, the two Team Rockets, and me back and smoke hovered around the area, not letting us see who stood victor.

A/n- who shall be the victor? Team A (Mandy and Carson) or Team B (Jessie and James?)  Tune in for the next chapter as soon as Enja gets off her normally lazy butt and writes it all down! Oh yeah! I made a promise to get the next chapter up within five days and I did it! YAY!


	17. A Team Rocket Conclusion

All My Way, On My Own 

**By: Enja**

**Part: 17**

            I stood in the smoke. I had called out Charizard to help thrust away the smoke; I wasn't about to let anyone die, even if they were my worst enemies. It took nearly twenty minutes for everything around to settle down.

            It was the weirdest thing. The only person left was James. Let's just say he was the only one conscious… They were all breathing, but not very well. I needed to get help!

"Charizard! Give me a ride to Azul, now!" He nodded, fortunately having a clue that people were in danger. I swung my leg over his back as he positioned to take off. But of course Kara and Pikachu had to run up to me.

"But Ash!!! What about me?!"

"Pikachu pi pik?!" (Yeah, what about me?!)

"Kara, you stay here and make sure that they're alright! Charizard can't carry both of us plus you, Pikachu. You need to stay here to protect the area! Charizard go!" I slowly felt us hovering a few feet off the ground before they could complain. Team Rocket wasn't about to take anything in this condition! 

The view was magnificent from up above, no! I shouldn't care, I _need_ to get to Azul and grab some help!

Charizard shot through the air like a bullet, my cap almost flew off about a seven times, but luckily I caught it. "Hurry Charizard! They need our help!" Charizard let out a tremendous roar and zoomed off even faster in the town's direction.

 It was only minutes before we arrived in Azul near the police station and I recalled Charizard. "Officer Jenni! Help us please!"

"Huh?" As I ran into the station she immediately stood up. "What happened?!"

"Team Rocket! They were battling! Huge explosion! People and Pokemon hurt!"

            "Where?!" 

            "Just a few miles back on route 192! Hurry!" I bellowed.

            "Oka-huh? Wait a minute! You're Ash Ketchum! Listen to me, you stay right here until I get back!"

            "Wha?" I asked perplexed, how did she identify my name?

            "Just stay here! I'm gonna call in troops to take care of this situation then I will be back, just wait here!" 

            "O-okay…" She ran of down a hallway and disappeared. "Huh? WAIT JENNI!" Nothing answered so I sped down the hall and after Jenni. "JENNI!" I stopped at almost every door and peeked inside, most of them being empty and a few with Pokemon ready to protect where they were.

            I finally opened a door nearly at the end of the hall and there was Jenni standing on the phone while typing many things on the computer. "Jenni!" She stopped her mid-sentence and looked to me.

            "Ash, I told you to stay put!" 

            "But my Pikachu and my friend Kara! There with Team Rocket to make sure they're alright!" I hollered.

            "Just go back to the lobby! I'll tell the troops to bring them here." I sighed, relived that they were gonna be fine and headed back to the lobby.

            It took virtually an hour for Jenni to finally finish and she reappeared into the lobby.

            "Ash, come with me."

A/N- I'm so sorry it took so long, school's been killing away my time for this stuff and I'm just saying that people should expect about 3 more chapters of this maybe 4. Thanks everybody who reviewed and kept me going on this story! 


	18. Officer Jenni a mom?

All My Way, On My Own  
  
By: Enja Part: 18  
  
Jenni took me into a room. It looked plain, like an office building. The desk, two chairs, a computer, a few pictures on the wall, a messy desk with papers scattered all across it. She then motioned me to a seat and she took the seat across from me.  
  
"So what's up? What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Ash, your friends have been looking for you. They are staying at the Pokemon Center, you should go find them."  
  
"What friends?" I muttered under my breath. Apparently Jenni heard though.  
  
"Ash, they looked really worried, especially the girl. I really think that you should go look for them and make up." Her voice was sealed with an understanding tone.  
  
"You sound like my mom." I smiled a little but kept my grudge.  
  
"Oh really? Well I guess that kind of is my job, to be a mother to trainers that travel. Scold them when they do things that are wrong, congratulate them when they do a good job, keep an eye on them, and worry that they keep safe." Her understanding tone lifted up to a cheerful voice as she beamed brightly.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"What's wrong, you should be happy that you're friends are looking for you, they want you back, Ash!"  
  
"Yeah, but how would you feel if one of your best friends slapped you and yelled at you?!" I bellowed angrily.  
  
"What? Who slappe-."  
  
"Ash!!! Where are you?!"  
  
"Pikapi!" Pikachu and Kara ran up to the office door and peered through the glass that separated us.  
  
"Hold on guys...we're done." I got up stubborn as a Stantler and headed for the door.  
  
"Ash.." Jenni said in a low voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Seriously, think about it." I nodded and headed out the door.  
  
"What was that about, Ash?! Were you being arrested?!"  
  
"No Kara, I was not being arrested. Let's head to find a place to camp out."  
  
"But Aaaasssshhh!" Kara whined. "What about the Pokemon center, they have warm food and comfy beds, and alarm clocks! I have to get up early for my flight, remember?!"  
  
"Yeah, so. I have a watch that has an alarm on it."  
  
"Yeah, but you're a heavy sleeper, you'd never wake up to it!"  
  
"You would, then you could wake me up! Make Pikachu thunderbolt me if you have too!" I bawled out.  
  
"Humph!" She didn't speak again, she just headed for the Pokemon Center, making a force on me to join her.  
  
A/N- Well this one didn't take quite as long as chapter 17. Review please! 


	19. The Pokemon Center of Doom

All My Way, On My Own

By: Aki Akito

Part: 19

            I had complained the whole way back to the Pokemon Center, causing Kara to get extremely pissed off. I could tell Pikachu was getting annoyed too so I stopped as soon as small sparks sprang from Pikachu's cherry red cheeks.

            "Eh heh…sorry Pikachu," I smiled nervously.

            "Pika!"

            "Look Ash, we're here! Come on, I'm hungry!" Kara smiled brightly whilst she ran in and up to Nurse Joy.

            "Wait Kara!" I ran in after her, though careful to not run into Misty, Alec, or Brock. I wasn't ready for them.

            I watched Kara grab a key for a room and she ran up to me. "Ash I got us a room! Nurse Joy said it was room 22! Let's go!"

            "Ah, wait. After we put our stuff in there, I want to take you somewhere special for dinner since this is our last day together." Kara's smile got even wider and I swear it reached from ear to ear.

            "Ash you're so sweet, come on let's get our stuff in the room and go!" 

I nodded and we headed down the hallway and found our room. Our next door 'neighbors' weren't exactly the most quiet.

Kara put in the key to the lock and opened the door. "Come on—!"

            I clasped my hand over Kara's mouth because I think I heard something I didn't.

            "Brock shut-up! I know I was really rude to Ash but I never knew he took it so hard!" A piercing scream echoed throughout their room and escaped out the door partly. It was Misty's and she was crying…. "…I never imagined that I was that hurtful to him… I was just really mad that week because I thought he left because he hated me. I guess I was right…."

            "Misty, Ash could never hate you, never in a million years. Gary yes, you no."

            "Then why did he leave?!"

            I tuned out their conversation, "come on Kara…let's put our stuff away and go." I said, my eyes cast down to the floor. I was surprised, I never hated Misty…I was just tired of her complaints and insults. Did I run away from my troubles? I'm pathetic…

            "Come on Ash…" Now even Kara was down, and Pikachu sat on my head not speaking a word.

            I stepped into the room and put my back pack down on one of the beds. "Ready Kara?" She nodded solemnly and we headed out the Pokemon Center ignoring the yells from Brock and Misty with Alec probably sitting out watching on the side. 

            "Are you okay Ash? You look so upset and I hate to see you like this." Kara whined, her shining eyes staring up at me.

            "Pikapi?"

            I faked a smile for the two. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'll settle with them later. Where do you want to go, Kara?"

            She put on a small smile again, trying to become herself again. "I just want to have fun, how about a burger and fries?"

            "That sounds great!"

            "Pika!"

A/n- Well how is it?! I know kind of a boring chapter but trust me; it's an important one. About 2 more parts and this should be done. No, it won't be an AAML but you'll see.


	20. My Run of Bad Luck!

All My Way, On My Own By: Aki Akito Part: 20****

"So, Kara, is it McPokemon's or Burger Slowking?"

            "Burger Slowking! McPokemon's is G.R.O.S.S." Kara replied, her nose was scrunched up and a look of disgust played in her hazel eyes at the mention of "McPokemon's." 

            "Pi." Pikachu shoved his nose up into the air and snorted. "Pika!"

"Sorry Kara, Pikachu likes McPokemon's better." I expressed my regret, though I wasn't done. "I only know that it's your _last_ night here and we are gonna miss you. _But_ it seems that Pikachu _really_ wants to go to McPokemon's, even when there's tons and tons of ketchup at both. Oh, what the point. Sure Burger Slowking's has much better ketchup…but Pikachu still prefers _artificial_ flavor from McPokemon's…ah well…tch…tch…tch."

"Pikachu?!" I could see the look of curiousness in Pikachu's small brown, yet loving, eyes as well as I could see some lament in Kara's hazel eyes.

"Yep, that's right. Artificial." I kept my teeth clenched together in a sinister grin, knowing Pikachu was defeated. 

"Pi…"

"Okay, are you sure Pikachu?"

"Pikachu pika pi!"

"Alright. Come on, let's go!"

Kara punched her fist into the air whilst she started heading towards Burger Slowking. "Yay!" And we headed off after her.

Dinner was a reasonably a quiet meal; we sat, ate, and thought. How was I going to be able to talk to Misty? Everything was such a blur. It was hard for me to think of ever being friends with Brock, Alec, or Misty ever again, at least after what I did. I was so pathetic, running from my problems instead of working them out.

"I'm done," Kara moaned, obviously from a full stomach. She belched as she slumped down in her seat. A small smile played on my lips as I glanced to Pikachu who was in the same position, then I glanced to my meal, I had hardly touched it.

"Ok, are we ready to go back?" Kara and Pikachu nodded. We all stood up and walked outside into the refreshing, cool air of the night.

            The Poke Center stood feet away from my eyes; there inside the window was Alec and Misty, each finding a snack in the lobby. Kara and Pikachu rushed in and to the lobby, passing Alec and Misty without them noticing. I decided I would wait until they disappeared into their room.

            "Hurry up, guys…" I moaned as they spent too much of their time spreading cream cheese over a bagel. They at lastly turned around, seeming to go back to their room, "finally…" I muttered. 

            DARN!!! They sat down to eat! I observed them as they slowly ate their bagel and I started to get cold. Maybe I could slip by like Pikachu and Kara, it was a 50/50 chance, and I was cold and needed to go to the bathroom, really badly. "Ok, that's it, I'm going."

            I slipped in through the door and began to casually walk through the lobby, towards the hallway as if I were no one in particular. I began to get excited, thinking I would make it and turned my step into sort of a gallop, I was gonna make it!

            "ASH?!" 

            CRAP!!! There standing in front of me was Brock and behind me Misty and Alec stared at me, wide eyed. Man oh man….

A/N- GOD!!! Am I terrible or what, I am SO SO SORRY that it took so long for me to update! But have now fear I shall start writing the next chapter tomorrow! Again sorry! 


End file.
